¿Qué pasaría si?
by Daily Mail
Summary: Kenny curioso, cosas así no se dicen jugando así como así.


Otra weá dedicada a mi hermosa ORH. Y si no te gusta, ya sabes por donde metertelo (B

Disclaimer: no mío, no suyo, sino de los wns Parker y Stone.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que me gustas?<p>

—No te creería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Pero… alguna razón en espe...

—No. Punto.

Kenneth miró a su alrededor. Sí, estaba aburrido. Prosiguió con su extraño "interrogatorio".

—¿Y si digo que me pareces lindo? ¿Hasta atractivo?

—Tampoco te creería. —musitó Kyle, cortante, quien se encontraba concentrado leyendo un libro.

—¿Y por qué? Son sólo cumplidos.

—…

—Bueno, si esa es tu respuesta, creo que no te molesta.

—…

—Y en efecto, me pareces atractivo. Quizá un tanto inocente, pero eso te hace más interesante.

—…

—Kyle, ¿me estás ignorando?

—… —empezaba a formarse una mueca de molestia en la cara del pelirrojo.

—Kyle… mi pequeño Kyle… —canturreó Kenny, susurrando muy cerca de la oreja del mencionado— Sabes que te gusta que te diga estas cosas, Kyle. Sabes que…

—OH, POR MOISÉS KENNETH, ¿PODRÍAS QUEDARTE EN SILENCIO UN INSTANTE? —se paró violentamente de su asiento, cerrando el libro de golpe.

La gente lo miró con disgusto, después de todo, estaban en la biblioteca. Kyle les devolvió la mirada enojado, pero más a Kenny, quien lo miraba divertido.

—Hmph. —Broflovski se precipitó rápidamente a la salida con la cara enteramente sonrojada, quizá de molesto, quizá de vergüenza. Quizá de ambas.

Ya iba a media cuadra cuando escuchó gritar su nombre. Era la misma voz que desde su niñez ha escuchado decir perversidades e insinuaciones hacia su persona. Paró en seco y dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Kenny? Por tu culpa quizá ahora me quiten mi tarjeta bibliotecaria… ¡Y toda esa gente! Creerá que estoy loco o algo. ¡…Gracias! —recriminó el de ushanka, quien todavía tenía un poco de sonrojo en el rostro.

—Hey, tranquilo viejo. Ten. —dijo Kenny con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando la reacción del otro— Con la "escenita" olvidaste tu bolso. Dios, si que te enojas rápido… No fue para tanto.

—Claro que lo fue. Si tanto insistes en acompañarme a la biblioteca deberías hacer lo que normalmente la gente hace en ellas. Pero gracias, no tenías por qué. —tomó su bolso y se lo acomodó en el hombro.

—Jeh, creo que todavía estás a la defensiva. —se detuvo y pensó un poco— A ver… repite después de mí, inhala… exhala… inhala…

Primeramente, Kyle se negó a hacerlo. Pero tanto que insistió el rubio, terminó haciéndole caso. Pausadamente, comenzó a respirar como le indicó.

—Eso, así es. Ahora cuenta conmigo hasta diez. Uno… dos… tres…

—Cuatro… cinco… seis…

—Siete... ocho…

—Nueve… —Kyle dejó escuchar una leve sonrisita— Diez.

—Bien. Para terminar, repite conmigo.

—Ok, repito contigo.

—Pienso…

—Pienso…

—Que…

—Que…

—Kenny me vuelve loco y por la noches no puedo evitar pensar en él y-

Se oyó un sonido seco.

—Ok, eso nunca. —dijo divertido el de ojos de esmeralda, acomodándose nuevamente el bolso en la espalda, después de habérselo aventado en la pierna a su amigo.

—Eso… ¡Dolió! Ay… mi piernita… mi preciosa y sexy piernita… ¿Qué llevas ahí, rocas? —se quejó el de chaqueta naranja, sobándose en el lugar adolorido.

—Te lo merecías. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… mi bolso no estaba tan pesado antes… —mientras abría el cierre, Kenny lo miraba de reojo, esperando— ¿Q-qué hace este el libro aquí? ¡¿Te lo robaste? –se apresuró a preguntar algo alterado.

—Qué cosas dices… ¡Claro que no! Lo pedí con mi… ¡tarjeta de biblioteca! —dicho esto, sacó a la susodicha del bolsillo, mostrándola orgulloso.

—¿Y tú… desde cuándo…?

—¿Cómo crees que podría ir tantas veces a la biblioteca a acompañarte o espiarte…? Espera, olvida lo último. Como decía, este el primer libro que me llevo a casa. Cuídalo y disfrútalo, que es sólo una semana. —Le guiñó el ojo, triunfante.

Kyle exhaló profundo. Kenneth McKormick puede ser fastidioso a veces, pero tiene su lado amable.

—Gracias Kenny, tenía muchas ganas de leerlo… ¡Y ni muerto me pasó por ahí al menos en un mes!

Kenny rió. Kyle lo imitó.

—Entonces… —vaciló un poco— ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

—No, ya no lo estoy.

—Qué bien. ¿Sabes? Te enojas bastante rápido, pero te dura poco. —rió bajo— ¡P-pero es sólo una opinión! No te enojes de nuevo... —suplicó

, protegiéndose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra, su agredida pierna.

Pasaron un diez segundos y no ocurrió nada. Kenny se deshizo de su "armadura" y miró fijamente al tipo que estaba en frente suyo. Sí, era Kyle. ¿Por qué no había sido golpeado o insultado todavía?

—¿Qué te pasó? Te veías bastante ridículo en esa postura. Ven, vamos. —Kyle retomó su caminata.

—_¿Así que no está enojado? ¡No lo está! ¡Funcionó mi plan!_ —pensó Kenny, apurando el paso.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. El aburrimiento volvió a Kenny, o tal vez… era la curiosidad.

—Oye Kyle…

—Dime.

—¿Qué pasaría si un día te dijera que realmente me gustas?

—¿Y vas a seguir? Ya te lo dije.

—Pero es que no te creo. Dime la verdad.

Kyle suspiró.

—Ok. Te seguiría el juego diciendo que tu también a mí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sip.

—Kyle, me gustas.

El pelirrojo rió.

—Kenny, tu igual me gustas.

—No Kyle, de verdad me gustas.

—Oh, me halagas. Tu también a mí… Viejo, esto se ve bastante marica. —Kyle reía como si fuera el chiste más divertido jamás.

—Espera Kyle, mírame. —Dejó de caminar y detuvo a su amigo tomándole de los hombros. Lo miró sin vacilar— De verdad me gustas. Hace mucho. Creo que… creo que… estoy enamorado de ti.

Kyle dejó de reír.

—Que… ¡¿Queeeeé?

* * *

><p>FIN. HAHA.<p> 


End file.
